San Andreas Park Ranger
The San Andreas Park Ranger (SAPR) is a division within the State of San Andreas Parks Department and Los Santos County, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The SAPR is based on the California State Park Peace Officers and their units can be seen patrolling various areas of Blaine County such as the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness area, the Paleto State Forest, the Grand Senora Desert, and Raton Canyon. There is a Park Ranger's office located on the entrance road to the Raton Canyon trails. Equipment Weapons Since the Rangers are considered a type of law enforcement agency, they are given standard weapons any officer would have such as pistols, although some Rangers are seen unarmed and will use their fists (as seen in the aforementioned switching sequence with Trevor). Carbine Rifles are kept in the Park Ranger, but the Rangers will never use them in combat. So the weapon is presumably saved for situations where a pistol won't suffice. Uniform They dress similarly to the Los Santos County Sheriff in appearance; they both wear green and/or brownish shirts and pants with a duty belt containing certain tools to help them perform their duties such as a radio, handcuffs, and possibly bear mace or pepper spray. They can also be seen wearing campaign hats or baseball caps. They patrol the parks driving a Declasse Park Ranger equipped with searchlights and a LED light bar siren. List of Park Ranger Stations * Beaver Bush Ranger Station - Baytree Canyon Road & Marlowe Drive. *Raton Canyon Ranger Office - Great Ocean Highway at Raton Canyon Trails (this is a shack by the side of the road that says "Park Ranger's Office", no vehicles spawn here) Mission Appearances *Park Rangers can be found pursuing criminals in Grapeseed and by Rex's Diner on Senora Way. *Time to Get Away (GTA Online) Known Rangers * Joe (Civil Border Patrol) * Ranger Lewis Gallery BeaverBushRangerStation-GTAV.png|Beaver Bush Ranger Station in Vinewood Hills. ParkRanger-GTAV-front.png|The Park Ranger SUV. (Rear quarter view). Ranger_Lewis_GTAVpc_RandomEvent.png|Ranger identified by voice as Ranger Lewis in an arrest event. ajmparkrangerblocked.jpg|Ranger unit on the scene. ajmgrangerrangerscenedea.jpg|Ranger unit on the scene of a possible drowning. San Andreas Park 2.jpg|A female Park Ranger and her SUV. pr1.jpg|Park Ranger on patrol in Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. SAPR-GTAV-ParkRangerWearingBaseballCap.jpg|A male Park Ranger wearing a cap. SAPR-GTAV-ParkRangerWearingHat.png|A Park Ranger on the watch. SAPR-GTAV-ParkRangerWearingSunglasses.jpg|A female Park Ranger wearing sunglasses. Time_to_Get_Away-GTAO-Park_Ranger.png|A female Park Ranger participating in a law enforcement operation with IAA agents in GTA Online Trivia *Rangers will chase and shoot at mountain lions if they spot them while on patrol. *Park Rangers are law enforcement officers (like their real life State and Federal counterparts) which means that stealing their vehicles, assaulting them, or killing them will result in the same wanted level as would occur if you had done the same to a police officer. *Because they share some codes with the LSPD, one unit will spawn at Bolingbroke Penitentiary and will continue to patrol around its perimeter, even after dark. *The Park Ranger patch is based on the patch used by the Columbia, Missouri Park Rangers. Indeed, that very patch still with 'Columbia, MO' on it can be found in the game . *When a player upsets a female Park Ranger, she will be represented as a red dot, similar to Security Guards. Yet she will behave like regular police officers. Interestingly, the player won't receive a wanted level, not even when she is harmed or killed. **In fact, when the police are shooting at the player, she will draw out her weapon and attack the police. Or when she is attacking the player and he/she calls the police, the officers will arrive and attack the female ranger, despite the fact that she is also a law enforcement officer. This is because they are not coded as law enforcement. **This behavior is similar in GTA IV, with the LCPD and Security Guards. *In the Random Event Countryside Robbery, the deputies engaging the robbers are wearing Park Ranger uniforms. References Navigation de:Park Ranger Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:Law Enforcement Category:Public Service